Problem: A circle with circumference $12\pi$ has an arc with a $\dfrac{25}{36}\pi$ radians central angle. What is the length of the arc? ${12\pi}$ ${\dfrac{25}{36}\pi}$ $\color{#DF0030}{\dfrac{25}{6}\pi}$
Answer: The ratio between the arc's central angle $\theta$ and $2 \pi$ radians is equal to the the ratio between the arc length $s$ and the circle's circumference $c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{2 \pi} = \dfrac{s}{c}$ $\dfrac{25}{36}\pi \div 2 \pi = \dfrac{s}{12\pi}$ $\dfrac{25}{72} = \dfrac{s}{12\pi}$ $\dfrac{25}{72} \times 12\pi = s$ $\dfrac{25}{6}\pi = s$